volgarrfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Gyrgok
Lord Gyrgok is the first boss encountered in Volgarr the Viking. He resembles a giant version of the Lizardman enemy, wielding a massive club and gigantic wooden shield, in addition to wearing a bejeweled crown. In official media, he is known as the 'Lizard King'. Attacks 'The Club' 1 Hit Point of damage Gyrgok only has one attack: a slow swing of his club, which produces a shockwave on the ground in front of him. The attack can be avoided with a single, well-timed jump; but does not leave him exposed. Instead, the player must take advantage of his shield, which can be pierced by a spear. Using the spears that are lodged in his shield, the player can then climb up to attack his vulnerable point - His head. However, his club swing will break any spears lodged in his shield when he swings it, meaning that Volgarr must lodge new spears in order to continue attacking every time Gyrgok swings. 'Summoning Minions' 1 Hit Point of damage per minion collision Another aspect of the battle that is to be considered are the Lizardmen that appear after Gyrgok's first two swings. Lizardmen will appear infinitely and periodically in the fight to challenge Volgarr and impede the player's ability to land a spear into Gyrgok's shield. Despite this, they can be killed with a single attack or simply jumped over to allow for an opening to attack this boss. Strategy With Tyr's Villieldr If in possession of the Flame Sword, Gyrgok can be defeated after a single shockwave. To do so, the player must throw two spears while avoiding his first attack: The first spear should be thrown while jumping once (possibly while simultaneously avoiding the shockwave), landing in the middle proportion of his shield; while the second spear should be thrown as close as possible to the top of his shield, at the apex of a double jump. Once the spears are in place, the player need simply scale the shield and attack his head eight times; at which point Gyrgok should be defeated. 'With Baldr's Skjalborg' If the player does not possess the Flame Sword, but has managed to obtain Baldur's Protection, then it is imperative to master the timing for dodging his shockwave in addition to learning the interval between his attacks. Gyrgok leaves a large gap in between his swings, giving you plenty of time to climb up onto his shield; that said, don't get greedy. With the attack speed boost provided by Baldur's Protection, the fight can still be ended fairly swiftly and before any Lizardmen can appear. The player should follow a similar strategy as if they were equipped with the Flame Sword; that is to land a spear in the middle of his shield and at the top, then to scale him - It is important to count the number of attacks taken in this first skirmish: While it is possible to attack Gyrgok for a total of ten attacks before he can swing again, this gives the player only an instant to leap out of the way of his attack and ''avoid being hit by the resulting shockwave. Therefore: *If the player manages to' land their spears immediately after his swing', they should attack him for a' total of eight times at the most *If the player is slightly slower, dodges the shockwave and lands before '''taking a second jump to place the spears, they should only attack a total of three to five '''times *If the player '''has had significant difficulty, or have been slowed down by Lizardmen, after avoiding the shockwave, then one to two attacks 'are recommended If the player has successfully landed eight hits in the first skirmish, after a second shockwave and another successful immediate spear placement they can go all out on Gyrgok to obtain the final ten hits to finish him. If this is not the case, then the player must simply continue to avoid his shockwave until he finally falls. Unless the player is consistently having significant difficulty placing the spears and attacking Gyrgok, he should still fall within two to four shockwaves, barely exposing the player to the lizardmen. If the player does reach the Lizardman phase, however, then they should attempt to dispatch the lizardmen as swiftly as possible before Gyrgok winds up for his swing, preferrably with a spear throw. This allows the player an opening to quickly close in on Gyrgok for two hits at the most before retreating again. One possible tactic if this is the case, is to throw a spear into his shield while standing or after a single jump, before performing a double jump off the spear and a spear throw at the height of the jump to hit Gyrgok twice. 'Without Upgrades If the player has no upgrades, or is only equipped with the shield (either variant); then their safest bet is to stand as far as possible from Gyrgok, safely double jumping forward over the shockwave before jumping once to place a spear in the middle portion of his shield, at which point the player can use the tactic as described above - Double jumping and throwing a spear at the same time for a total of two hits. The primary danger here will be the lizardmen that appear, as such the player must dispatch the lizardmen as soon as possible in order to provide the largest opening between Gyrgok's swings. Even without the attack speed increase provided by Baldur's Protection, or the double damage of Tyr's Flame, the player may still be able to kill Gyrgok within three shockwaves if they are precise enough with their spear throws. Considering that Volgarr will be swinging his sword at his base speed, the player should never attempt '''more than six swings '''at a time; as any more will sizeably decrease the time they have to dodge Gyrgok's follow-up swing. Appearances Lord Gyrgok only appears as the boss of the first world of the game, at the end of the Jungle Temple. Gallery Gyrgok about to attack.jpg|Volgarr faces Gyrgok Gyrgok's shockwave.jpg|The shockwave of Lord Gyrgok's swing Gyrgoks head flies.jpg|Gyrgok after being defeated by Volgarr Trivia *Lord Gyrgok is often referred to as the 'Boss Lizard' or the 'Lizard King' in promotional material and press releases *Oddly, Lord Gyrgok is the only Lizardman to not possess any form of armor for his torso, excluding his shield *After defeating Lord Gyrgok, the totem used to break his portion of the protection spell on Fafnir's Tower is his crown *When defeated, Volgarr will gruesomely decapitate Lord Gyrgok *Lord Gyrgok and Lord Tyrannis are the only bosses in the game who use shields *Unlike several other bosses in the game, Lord Gyrgok can only be harmed by hitting his head *Lord Gyrgok is the first of two bosses to utilise its minions in its fight, the second of which is Lord Frakkus Category:Enemy Category:Boss Category:World 1 Enemies Category:First World